DC sleeps alone tonight
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: What happens when a redhead woman turns up at NCIS reminding the team of someone they recently lost. Does she hold the key for someone's return? Is it time for Gibbs to learn why he was the one worth leaving? R
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story with exams soon and that fact I have four others on the go but this came to me while washing the dishes and then washing my hair I just couldn't not, not start it so here it is.**

**This story is named after one of my favourite songs from Birdy purely because it reminds me of NCIS the lyrics of the song and the title so I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own nothing but the characters that I have created.**

D.C sleeps alone tonight

As usual Timothy McGee was first out of his team members to arrive at the NCIS headquarters on a Monday morning, with a cup of coffee and a sprinkle donut in hand.

He walked over to his computer a switched it on, sighing he sat down on his chair before pulling the lid off of his coffee and blowing the liquid noisily in an attempt to cool it down so he could drink it.

Taking a sip he cringed as the hot liquid made contact with his lips and then slid down his throat. He then took out his donut unwrapped it and began to slowly and carefully started to take the sprinkles off one at a time.

"Why don't you just get the normal glazed one rather than spend time taking the sprinkles off?" a voice came out from nowhere.

The special agent slowly turned his head in the direction of Tony's desk where the voice came from, he expected to find his colleague but instead found a woman, he jumped out of his seat spilling his coffee into his lap.

"Sorry" the young woman cringed.

"Wh…who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked grabbing a spare napkin and trying to dry his trousers, he could only imagine the jokes Tony would make if he walked in right at this moment.

"I need special agent Gibbs" the woman said bringing her hair out of her pony tail, her red curls falling over her shoulder and her fringe falling over her eye, before leaning back in Tony's chair.

"He'll be in soon, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked opening one of his desk draws and pulling out a spare pair of trousers.

"Uhm no thanks special agent…" she asked leaning forward and raising her eye brow, this woman reminded Tim of someone but he couldn't put his finger on who or rather he knew who but he pushed the person to the back of his mind, everyone on the team had.

"McGee, Tim McGee" he said holding out his hand for the woman to shake but she didn't instead she spoke.

"You better go change your trousers" she said with a smile, he nodded before walking off to the men's room leaving the woman alone in the bullpen giggling to herself.

Half an hour later Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen bickering as usual. As they approached their area the Italian noticed the redhead in his chair. "Hi, I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony" he said with a cheeky grin, Ziva just rolled her eyes before sitting at her desk.

"Hi" the woman said without much of an expression.

"Do you have a name?" Tony asked.

"Yeah but you're not having it" she said leaning forward and giving him a look that told him to back off.

"Ok" Tony said taking a deep breath "Are you aware that it's my desk you're sitting at?"

"Thanks it's really comfy" she said leaning off the desk and on to the back of his chair just as Tim walked back in.

"Did you know about this McGee?" Tony asked pointing a finger at the redhead.

"Yeah I did" Tim said sitting back at his desk and beginning to check his emails.

"Do you know what she's doing here?" the senior field agent asked again.

"You know I can hear you?" the woman said in a loud whisper making Ziva smile to herself.

Tony turned and sent Ziva a glare to shut her up but all the Israeli did was pick up a paper clip and hold it threateningly . "What are you doing here, anything I can help you with?" he asked the redhead.

"Unless you lied about your name and it's really Gibbs you can't help me" she said with a shake of her head.

"Yes I was lying about my name, I'm special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, now how can I help you?" Tony said in a serious manner.

The woman laughed while she looked the man up and down "Mmm I think not" she said with a grin.

"Do any of you know when the real special agent Gibbs will be coming in, I_ need_ to talk to him" the woman asked in a bored tone, she'd already been waiting for an hour and a half.

"Right now" Gibbs said as he rounded the corner holding a cup of coffee.

The redhead got out of her seat and followed the older man to her desk. "You're Gibbs?" she asked. The special agent turned to face the woman, he was shocked, the woman looked so similar to a woman he used to love, all the team loved in a way, she had the shocking red hair, but she had subtle flecks of brown and her eye's they were the same green, same soft innocent emotional green as the woman he had loved.

"Yes I am" he said his voice hoarse, with shock and the lump that had made itself known in his throat. The woman looked him slowly up and down and smiled before nodding. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman took a deep breath before speaking "My name is Gabriela Shepard but most people just call me Gabby, my sister was Jenny Shepard and I need your help"

TBC…

**OK so what do you guys think? Continue?**

**If you know me I can't have a story without Jenny in it so she will come I promise, **

**Any suggestions are welcome and wanted.**

**Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you so much for all the reviews and support I wasn't expecting so thank you so much.**

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_The woman took a deep breath before speaking "My name is Gabriela Shepard but most people just call me Gabby, my sister was Jenny Shepard and I need your help"_

_Now…_

All of them looked at Gabby as if she had just threatened to kill them. "Sister… Jenny didn't have a sister" Tony spoke first shaking his head.

Gabby couldn't help but laugh to herself "Knowing Jen she wouldn't have told you to protect me" she said smiling at the thought of her sister who had passed years ago and it still hurt.

"Yeah Jenny was always trying to protect people" Gibbs spoke his eyes glazed with emotion as the thoughts of the reasons behind Jenny's death surfaced in his mind, a pang of guilt hit his heart.

"Why do you need my help?" Gibbs asked his voice back to the gruff marine he was, turning to face the woman.

Gabby reached into her hand bag before pulling out a piece of paper and an envelope in a plastic bag "This was in my mail this morning" she said passing it to the older man.

He took it carefully and began to read the typed letter:

_Bring your daughter to the docks tomorrow night at 2100 hours, bring no one or I will kill you._

Gibbs heart sunk at the mention of a daughter. His gaze met the green watery eyes of Gabby "I mean of course I don't want to give away my daughter to some whack job but I mean…I know this is going to sound terrible" she said running a hand through her auburn locks.

"You don't want to be killed" Ziva said with a smile and Gabby nodded wiping away a tear that was running down her cheek.

"Where is your daughter now?" Gibbs asked worried.

"At school why?" the redhead asked confused.

"They might try and get her there" Gibbs said going to his desk and grabbing his gun and badge.

"You don't seriously think that someone would take her from the school" Gabby said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"McGee run this to Abs, get her to run this for finger prints and do any other test she can think off" he said throwing the paper in a plastic at the younger man before walking to the elevator with Gabby following him.

One they were in the elevator Gibbs flipped the switch causing the metal box to stop in its tracks, then he turned to face the woman "Why'd you come to me?" he asked wanting to know if Jenny had told her that he had a soft spot for children and his reason for that.

"Jenny told me that if I was ever in trouble and she for some reason couldn't help me to go to the only person she could trust and that person is you" Gabby said jabbing a finger in his direction. "And as she can't help me anymore I needed you" she continued, tears once again welling in her eyes at the thought of her dead sister.

Gibbs nodded "I will do anything to keep you and your daughter safe, I promise" he said sending her a smiled.

"Jenny said you always keep your promises" the redhead said as the older man leant over and flipped the switch to get them moving again.

Once the metal doors of the elevator were closed Tony turned to his other team mates "Did that really happen…did Jenny's sister really just turn up" he asked.

"Yeah Tony it did" Tim McGee said still in shock as he got up from his desk and headed to the back elevator to go to Abby's lab.

Tony looked across the bullpen to the Israeli who was looking lost and hurt at the same time, he got out of his seat and walked over to her. "You ok Ziva?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I spent years working with Jenny, she was my partner my best friend and she never told me she had a sister, I told her about Tali and …"

"Jenny never spoke about personal things…it was just who she was" he said trying to give her a smile.

Tony came up beside her and whispered "When was the last time you heard from her?"

"About a year, she was in Europe, you?" Ziva asked looking at him over her shoulder.

"Same" he said before walking back to his desk and getting back to work.

Later at the school…

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the desk and the reception area of the school asked as Gabby approached.

"I'm Gabriela Shepard, I'm here for Lucy Shepard, she had a doctor's appointment I completely forgot about" she said with a smile.

"Do you have some ID please?" the woman asked.

"Sure" she said holding out her driver's licence.

"Ok I'll just get her" the woman said getting up and walking away.

Gibbs waited in the car, he began to wonder why Jenny had never mentioned she had a sister when they had been partners, but then who was he to judge he hadn't been honest with her. Moments later he heard the doors to the school open, he turned and looked out of the window and smiled at the sight of Gabby holding hands of a little redhead, with big green eyes and wide smile chatting away.

He unlocked the car once they approached it. Gabby opened the back door for the little girl to hop in, Gibbs turned and smiled "Lucy I want you to meet Mr Gibbs" she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet your sir" the little eleven year old said with a smile.

Gabby got in and couldn't help but smile. "Don't call me sir" Gibbs said as he started the engine.

"Yes Ma'am" the girl said with a giggle, Gibbs let out a little chuckle before looking into the rear view mirror and at the girl.

Twenty minutes later the three of them arrived at the NCIS headquarters. "I thought we were going to the doctors" Lucy said looking up at Gabby with her curious green eyes.

The redhead turned to the little girl "You remember two years ago when you and me had to leave stay low for a while because bad people might be after us, it's kind of like that but Gibbs and his friends are going to protect us at our house ok" the woman explained.

"Ok" Lucy said with a nod, knowing what had happened two years ago that made the bad people go away.

Gibbs and the girls then walked out into Abby's lab, her music blaring. "Gibbs" Abby squealed turning around to fine him standing with two girls, she approached the brunet first "Hey sweetie I'm Abby, who are you?" she asked with a grin.

"Hi I'm Lucy" the girl said with a grin.

"And you are?" Abby asked the redhead who looked a little bit familiar.

"I'm Gabriela Shepard, Jenny's sister but you can call me Gabby" the woman said with a smile.

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Hey sweetie you want to play with Burt out in my office" Abby asked picking up the hippo and handing it to Lucy, the girl nodded before walking out to the back office with Burt. The Goth didn't want the girl to hear what was going on.

"Ok both the letter and the envelope had no finger prints not even a hair" Abby said shaking her head "I checked the ink and it's just your basic computer ink as well as the paper just your normal printer paper" she said shaking his head "I'm sorry Gibbs"

"Don't worry Abs you've done the best you can" he said kissing her cheek.

Hours later they'd all worked flat out trying to find a lead but so far nothing. Gibbs looked around to see Gabby sitting at a spare desk running a hand through Lucy's hair as the girl slept.

"Ok everyone, it's time to start the night shift" he said making them all look at him.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Gabby's small two bedroom home. "Night sweetie" the redhead said kissing the girls forehead and brushing her dark brown almost red curls out of her face.

She walked out shutting the door and she almost walked into Ziva. "Sorry didn't expect you to be here" Gabby said her hand going to her heart in an attempt to slow it down.

"She need's to be protected" Ziva said with a smile, the redhead nodded before walking into the kitchen to and pouring three mugs of coffee.

She walked out to the backdoor and found Tim standing guard by the door, "Coffee" she offered handing him a mug.

"Thanks" he said with a smile before taking a sip to warm him", she sent him a smile before walking back through the house "Coffee in the kitchen Tony" she said passing the lounge as he sat on the sofa.

Gabby walked out of the front door and sitting on one of the door steps and Gibbs sat beside her, she handed him a coffee and kept one for herself. "Thank you" he mumbled before taking a sip.

"Thank you" she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Just protecting you like I promised" he said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well I meant that but also for looking after Jen when I couldn't, for always being there for her and for saving her life on so many occasions" she said shaking her head.

Gibbs took a breath "I know I never told her this and that I should have said this many years ago but… I loved your sister very much, she meant so much to me" he said his eyes bluer as they filled with love, regret and sadness.

Gabby smiled "She loved you too, often said that leaving you was the worst decision she ever made, she always loved you" she repeated leaving them both in a silence "Good night Gibbs" she said getting up from the step. "See you in the morning" she said walking into the front door.

"Good night Gabby"

TBC…

**Ok I know exactly where I'm going with this and am really excited to write it and I hope you guys are going to love to read it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I haven't written or update anything in a while which is weird for me as I usually write most evenings but I've had loads of exams and still have nine left. I'm not in a very good mood as I feel I've failed my RS exam and I know what you guys are gunna say who cares about RS, but it's one of my fav subjects and something I want to do for A level and I've failed so am pissed at myself at the moment, so I thought I would cheer myself up with some NCIS love and write fanfiction, hopefully you guys like it please review at the end, also anyone else hate the new review button?**

Chapter 3

Eleven year old Lucy Shepard watched over the edge of her cup as special agent Tony DiNozzo kept watch out the kitchen window.

"What you looking at kid?" he asked without moving his gaze.

"What is it that we need protection from?" she asked pushing the cereal around her bowl. Lucy had always known from a young age the world wasn't a pretty place all the time and that no everyone was nice, that bad people were out there but then she also knew about the people who would try and catch the bad guys and make the world a better place and she knew that Gibbs and the gang were the good guys.

"We don't know yet, but will found out I promise" The Italian said moving his gaze for a moment and giving her a reassuring smile.

Lucy pushed her now empty bowl away and began to get up from the chair "I'm sick of people making promises they can't keep" he heard the girl mumbled before she walked out of the kitchen almost walking into Gabby.

"Hey go get dressed we need to go to NCIS" the older redhead said running a hand through the girls hair, all the little girl did was give a grunt in reply before running off to get changed. "Morning DiNozzo" she greeted, shrugging off the girls mood.

"Gabby" he greeted not looking at her but she knew that her being here, her walking into his and the other's lives all of a sudden was bringing back memories of her sister and the guilt of her death that came with it.

"You know it wasn't your fault" she said casually approaching the coffee machine.

"What?" Tony asked finally looking at the woman.

"Jenny's death it wasn't your fault, any of your faults, she knew what she was doing, that's why she kept you away she didn't want any of you getting hurt for something she hadn't done years ago" she said pouring herself coffee.

Tony nodded "If only I'd followed my gut…" Tony began shaking his head.

Gabby laughed to herself for a moment "That's all we have, if's and should have's there isn't anything anyone can do to bring Jenny back…she'd want us to be happy wouldn't she?" The red head said.

"You know you're a lot like her" Tony said pointing a finger at Gabby, "Always give advice, always know what everyone else is feeling yet Jenny kept to herself didn't tell us how she was feeling" he continued.

"Jenny always kept to herself; she never opened up only once when…" Gabby began but was interrupted by Gibbs walking in to the room with Lucy behind him dressed and ready.

"We better get moving we have fourteen hours to figure out a plan or whoever this person is" he said motioning for the others to follow him.

Half an hour later they arrived at the NCIS building, Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva all took their places at their desks while Gabby sat at the spare desk the other side of Tim's while Lucy was down with Abby in her lab.

All of a sudden Gibbs got up and handed the older redhead a note pad and pencil "write down a list of all people you've been in contact with that know about Lucy" he said in a business like tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gibbs but I don't tell anyone about Lucy, not even my work colleges" she said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Why?" Tony asked from his desk.

"Jenny and I both learnt from a young age the worlds full of horrible people I wanted to protect her" Gabby explained as Gibbs eyed her to see if she was telling the truth.

"What about her father?" Gibbs asked motioning to Lucy.

"I don't know who he is, just a one night stand" the woman said now this time Gibbs could tell she was lying.

"Really?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow

"Really" Gabby challenged sending Gibbs a glare that must have run in the Shepard family because it reminded him of Jenny. "What about Jenny's enemy's she and Lu were pretty close maybe someone found out she had a niece" the woman suggested."

"Boss we won't have enough time…" Tony began and Gibbs knew he was right.

"We need to think of a plan" Gibbs said turning back to his desk and sitting down.

"We could use a decoy, maybe the person doesn't know what Lucy looks like or how old she is, we could use a young agent" Ziva suggested.

Gabby stood up and walked to the middle of the bullpen "The only people that would know I have a daughter would be someone that watches her go in and out of the house all day, so they would have to know what she looks like" she said shaking her head.

"Well then we'll have to use Lucy as bate, we can't hide and when the person comes we grab erm" Tony suggested.

Gabby looked worried, she wasn't sure about using Lucy as bate, she couldn't do that to her daughter just to save her own life.

"It's the only way we can do it" Ziva said making them all turn and look at her, "It's either she is bate or you die or spend the rest of your life hiding more than you already seem to" she continued. The ex-Mossed assassin could also sense Gabby was hiding something from them and she didn't like it one bit.

Hours later the team and the two Shepard's arrived at the docks, they were all parked in in an unmarked van around the corner.

"OK you know the plan" Gibbs asked the eleven year old.

"Yup I wait until a creepy person comes to get me and when they do you'll stop them" Lucy repeated the plan like how she had learnt it.

"Ok, DiNozzo , you the south exit, David north, McGee stay in the van you too Gabby, I want you monitoring the area with the camera's it will be evidence if we catch this bastard on tape" Gibbs said before opening the back of the van and getting out before helping Lucy down.

Gibbs hid nearest Lucy, he watched as the little redhead approached the centre of the docks slowly but confidently.

They waited for twenty minutes and nothing happened only a thin layer of fog appeared making it harder for people to see if there was someone else approaching.

All of a sudden Gibbs heard a groan in his ear piece "Is everyone ok?" he whispered barely moving his lips into his wrist.

"No…man down" Tony's voice strained over the line.

"David make your way slowly towards DiNozzo I'll join you in a minute, Lucy don't move use the code word if someone comes" he whispered once again before moving his way to the younger man barely making a noise.

As he approached he saw Tony getting up off the ground, with blood trickling down from his nose. "They came from behind boss I didn't see them" he said wincing in pain as it shot through his nose.

Ziva then came up behind Tony and pulled something off her partners back "Gibbs" she said handing him a piece of paper that had been stuck on Tony's back by whoever had knocked him out.

_I said come alone, you have one more chance or I'll kill both of them, tomorrow same time, same place. Alone!_

"Damn" Gibbs grumbled screwing up the piece of paper and walking away.

TBC…

**Please review. **

**Also if you guys want a really amazing Jibbs story then please read 'Missing this' by Shy Chey 97 or anything by Fashiongirl97 or great stories by K8 G.H. Ducey. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while in the midst of my GCSE exams and for those of you who don't live in England or do but aren't in year eleven yet, they are hell, 7 down five to go! I haven't got another exam until Tuesday so I thought I'd give myself the evening off and write some fanfiction.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support I'm really enjoying this story and I hope you are too.**

Chapter 4

"Ow ow ow" Tony DiNozzo wined in pain as Dr Mallard tried to assess the problem.

"Hold still Tony, stop being such a baby" Ziva commented from her desk "I've seen men with bullets in their side and they didn't make as much fuss as you" she continued playing with her knife.

Gabby sat at the spare desk with Lucy in her lap running a hand through the girls auburn curls as a way of trying to calm her.

"How is he Duck?" Gibbs asked as he rounded the corner of the bullpen with cups of drinks in his hand.

"His nose is broken but I think he'll l live if he would just sit still and let me put the cotton wool on" The doctor said frustrated with the with the young Italian.

"Drinks for everyone" Gibbs said motion to the cups "It's been a long night" he continued taking two cups and walking over to Gabby and Lucy.

"Hey I got you some coffee" he said handing one cup to Gabby before looking at Lucy who had turned to face him, "Got you a hot chocolate" he said.

"Thanks Mr Gibbs" Lucy said with a smile before taking the polystyrene cup.

"Anytime Kido" he said with a comforting smile before moving back to the rest of the hot drinks where his team were crowded.

Just as Tony was about to grab one Gibbs slapped his hand away "After the cotton wool is on your nose" he growled. Tony sighed before going back over to his seat and taking it like a man as the doctor wrapped up his broken nose.

"Got anything on the camera's McGee?" the silver haired man asked.

After clicking a few buttons the camera footage from the docks appeared on the screen and then began to play, "As you can see boss nothing, no one" he said shaking his head "Whoever they are they knew we were there and they knew how to hide and get around without anyone noticing them" he continued.

"A professional?" Ziva suggested leaning forward on her desk.

"But who would hire them?" Tim asked to no one in particular.

Gibbs turned to the older redhead "You sure you can't think of anyone who would want Lucy?" he asked.

Gabby thought for a moment "I'm sorry Gibbs I can't think of anyone" she said shaking her head "I never tell anyone about Lu" she continued.

"What about her father, does he know?" he asked knowing that her father was a good bet.

"I already told you I don't even know who he is" Gabby pushed, still Gibbs felt her lying.

"Fine" Gibbs countered turning back to look at the team.

Hours later Gibbs was the only one awake, Ziva had fallen asleep behind her desk, Tony was leaning back on his chair with his NCIS cap over his eyes, Ducky had gone down to autopsy, Tim was asleep behind his desk also and Gabby and Lucy where both asleep on the floor.

But yet the senior field agent couldn't sleep, something was bugging him, his gut was churning. He couldn't put his finger on it and that's what scared him, usually he knew what was bothering, usually he understood why criminals did what they did, and he usually could tell you who was doing it, but this case, Lucy and Gabby, he had no idea what was going on.

He knew that Jenny's sister was hiding something but what it was he didn't know. Gibbs got out of his chair and decided to stretch his legs, he walked over to the window and looked out across the city, how the sun was just breaking through covering everything thing in a pinky orange haze.

Jenny, he thought, she had taken so much from him and he of her but neither seemed to give it back when she left in Paris, they seemed to carry the chunks of each other's hearts and mind wherever they went and he was pretty sure that Jenny was buried with a big part of him. He wasn't sure how much of him was left, how much he had to fall in love again, but then he'd given up on all that years ago.

He wished he could just see Jenny one last time just as he did with Shannon and Kelly. Every time he would see a redhead that looked like Jenny he would automatically think it was her but as he got closer he was always left heartbroken once more.

Gabby and Lucy coming to him like they had made him remember how much he had missed Jenny, he missed so much about her, her smile, her rare but beautiful laugh, her shocking green eyes that would always haunt him, the red hair, long legs, sweet voice, sense of humour, her loyalness, after all they had been through all the tears and heartbreak she was always on his side.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and it made him turn and come face to face with green eyes "Jenny" he mumbled, but they weren't the same green, yes they were vibrant but these where full of innocence and had a youthful sparkle. They were Abby's, "Abs" he said again with a an apologetic look.

"It's ok Gibbs, I understand, I'll keep it between us" she said with a smile. "I came to tell you that I got the tests back on the paper and it's exactly the same just your average printer ink and paper, sorry Gibbs" she said shaking her head.

"It's ok Abs" the older man said walking into the bullpen just as the others began to wake "Looks like our only hope is to use Lucy as bate again" he mumbled not realising that Gabby was awake.

"No" she protested "I won't put her in that danger again" she said getting up from her place and going over to Gibbs.

"Do you want my help?" Gibbs asked in his every rude and brutal manor.

"Well of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have come to you, I would have just have gone to the FBI" Gabby exclaimed.

"Using Lucy is the only way I can help you" he explained "It's the only way we can get the guy or the guy leading to the guy who wants to hurt you ok"

"No not ok I won't let them have her" Gabby said her hands going in the air.

"Then you both wanna die is that what you want?" he asked raising his voice making his other agents wake suddenly.

"What's going on" Tony mumbled from his seat.

"Of course…." The redhead began but Gibbs cut her off.

"I won't let another Shepard die on my watch, I won't" he said bitterly.

Gabby shook her head and began to laugh "Is that what it is?" she asked. "You think by helping me that you'll get Jenny's forgiveness, you think helping me will bring her back"

Gibbs didn't say anything in reply, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby all stood in silence waiting to hear what would be said next.

"She's dead Gibbs and nothing you can do to bring her back, no amount of apologies or helping other people even telling me how much you loved her is going to bring her back" Gabby said with a sad look on her face "Come on Lucy were going home" she said motioning to the now awake eleven year old.

"You go home and they'll kill both of you" the older man stated.

"Then it won't be on your watch will it" Gabby said about to walk away.

"No" Lucy spoke.

"Excuse me" the older redhead asked her hands going to her hips.

"I said no" the little auburn haired girl repeated "I want to stop this guy, I don't want you to die too, I'll do it Gibbs" she stated. The older man couldn't help but give her a proud smile; she was stubborn just like her aunt.

Many hours later "You ready Lucy?" Gibbs asked as they were on their way to the docks again.

"Yup" she said sending him a big grin.

"OK, you just give me a signal when your in contact with the person ok and I'll be right around the corner.

They figure if there was only one person on back up they would have less chance of being caught again and Gibbs was more experienced and a marine so he was best.

"Got it" Lucy said with a nod just as they pulled up.

Gibbs watched as the little girl walked over to the centre of the docks before hiding behind a nearby wall.

Twenty minutes later and there was still no sign of the person until Gibbs heard the sound of a metal shutter opening from a garage that looked out onto where Lucy stood.

He automatically wanted to take a look at what was going on the but the girl hadn't given a signal. The sounds of footsteps got louder and faster "Mummy" he heard Lucy scream, he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing so he took it as the signal.

Quickly he ran round the corner "Federal agent pu…" he couldn't even finish before he was drop kicked to the ground but he managed to pull them with him. He felt the person begin to pin him down.  
he used his strength to flip them over so he was on top and they were face down, he pulled out his hand cuffs.

"No Gibbs" Lucy screamed but he just blocked it out.

"You are under arrest for the attempting kidnapping of a child" he said placing the person dressed in all black in cuffs before pulling them to the ground "David bring back up" he spoke into his wrist before he finally looked at the persons face. "Jenny" he said in almost disbelief, no it couldn't be could it?

"Jethro" she gave him a smile before motioning to the hand cuffs "Living out one of your fantasy's?"

TBC…

**Dun Dun DunnnnnnNNNnnnnnnn!**

**So what did yah think? Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next instalment of 'D.C sleeps alone tonight' I hope it isn't disappointed. Please review at the end.**

Chapter 5

"I don't believe this" Gabby said staring at her 'dead' sister through the glass separating the observation room and the interrogation room where she sat.

"You didn't know she was alive?" Tony asked looking at Gabby in shock.

Gabby shook her head "No I thought she was dead, I mean Lucy's been living with me since she became the director and once Jenny died that didn't change" she said with tears in her eyes "Can I talk to her?"

Tony thought for a moment "I think Gibbs will want to talk to her first…but I'm sure you can see her later" Gabby nodded understandingly. The sound of the door opening got both their attentions, they watched as Gibbs slowly walked into the room. "I need a coffee" Gabby said walking out of the room and Tony followed.

Jenny looked up to the man she loved, the reason she had had to leave both times "Why are you keeping me in here Jethro?" she asked her green eyes trying to meet his but he just wouldn't let them.

He couldn't look at her, he couldn't look at Jenny if he did he would fall in love with her all over again and he would just let her walk away, let her leave without asking all the questions he had to.

"Your being detained because we believe you are the suspect in our latest investigation" he answered in an all business tone, nothing personal.

Jenny was shocked to find those words tumbling out of his mouth. "I never realised it was against the law to want my own daughter" she stated raising her voice.

"It was the way you did it not to mention you broke the nose of a federal agent" Gibbs stated with the same amount of hurt and anger than she had.

Jenny took a moment to breathe "Tell Tony I'm sorry about that" she commented biting her lips, to him a tell-tale sign that she was feeling guilty. "Can I talk to her, can I see her?" Jenny asked her eyes still trying to meet his.

"Who?" Gibbs asked finally his eyes being caught by her green.

"Lucy, can I please see my daughter?" she asked almost, almost begging.

"Sure" Gibbs said giving her a quick smile before getting up from the chair and making his way out of the door almost walking into the little redhead.

"Can I see her?" the elven year old asked excitedly, looking at him with the same green eyes as Jenny had.

"Only for a little while" he always did have a soft spot for children and Jenny, so how could he say no to Jenny's child?

Gibbs was shocked when the girl gave him a hug before running into the room. He smiled before walking into the now empty observation room. He watched the scene unfold.

Lucy walked in "Mum" she said running to Jenny and hugging her closely.

Jenny wrapped her daughter in her arms, she rested her head on top of hers and kissed her forehead "Oh Lucy Je vous ai manqué" Lucy had always found it comforting to speak in French and Jenny had a feeling Gibbs was looking in and she didn't want him to understand what he had to stay.

The little looked up to her mother and smile "J'ai raté vous aussi, ne jamais laisser à nouveau" she hugged her mother more.

"Je promets…Je promets" she repeated into her daughters ear. "Sait-il?" Jenny asked in an almost worried tone. Lucy just shook her head.

"I'm so sorry" Jenny finally spoke English.

"I missed you so much" Lucy said sending her mother a smile.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel incredibly moved by the scene, all though it annoyed him he didn't understand half of it.

Tony then walked in "Boss I found Lucy's birth certificate, Jenny's signed it, she's Lucy's mother but the father is left blank" he explained.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face "Get Abby to do a DNA test, get it off of the cup of hot chocolate on my desk" he said remembering it still being there only ten minutes ago when he'd walked passed.

"Sure thing boss" Tony nodded before leaving. Gibbs left only moments later; he didn't want to intrude on their moment any longer.

As Gibbs walked down the corridor her walked into a worried looking Gabby "You ok?" he asked.

Gabby looked at him, her eyes puffy as if she had been crying "Yeah…you have any idea where Lu is?" she asked.

"She's in with Jenny" He said noting the shocked expression. "You can go in and talk to her if she want's technically she hasn't broken any laws?" he said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll do that" she said with a nod before moving past him, making her way to the interrogation room.

Moments Later Gabby opened the door making both Jenny and Lucy look at her "Gabs" Jenny said shocked to look at her sister "Lucy, could you give us a moment sweetie?" Jenny asked giving her daughter a smile. The youngest redhead nodded before skipping out of the room.

Gabby walked more into the room not saying anything "Thank you for looking after her, I know she can be a handle"

"Do you?" Gabby asked angrily.

"What?" Jenny asked confused

"Because I don't think you know her"

"I'm her mother, of course I know my own daughter" Jenny said angrily

"Jen you left her for two years, you weren't there to hug her when she was hurting, you weren't there to watch her soccer games, or to see her get an award, you weren't there Jen, you were never there" Gabby said angrily

"I know, I know but I'm trying to change that, but it's hard to keep her safe, to keep the people I love safe and be there" Jenny said.

"What are you talking about?" her sister asked but spoke before her sister could say anything "You know what I don't want to know, you're always full of secrets and most of the time you never tell me" she stated.

"I trusted you with my two biggest secrets" Jenny stated.

"And I only told one, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the second" she commented.

"So you haven't told him" Jenny said calmly.

"No, I haven't but he knows I've been hiding something" Gabby stated before moving to stand in front of her sister before giving her a hug "I'm so glad you're not dead Jen" she hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Gabs" Jenny whispered.

They were interrupted by the door opening "Sorry I need to ask more questions" Gibbs said walking into the room.

Gabby gave her sister another hug before walking out to find Lucy.

"What questions Jethro?" Jenny asked gazing in to Gibbs's eyes.

"Why did you fake your death?" he asked leaning forward.

The one question she didn't want to be asked, especially by him. "I…it's… the same reason I left you in Paris" she stuttered.

Now Gibbs was confused "A better Job?" he asked confused.

"No" Jenny said shaking her head "I didn't leave because of that or fake my death for a new job I had to leave otherwise he was…." Jenny began but the door opening cut her off,

Tim poked his head around the door "Boss I know I'm breaking rule 22 but Abby's found something and she said that it was really important and that she needed you urgently" he said with a very serious face "It's something to do with the DNA" he continued.

"OK" Gibbs said getting up from his chair and just as he was about to walk out of the room Jenny spoke.

"I'm so sorry Jethro" Jenny said knowing what he was about to find out. Gibbs wasn't sure what she was apologising for so he just nodded before walking away out of the room. Once the door was closed Jenny dropped her head in her hands.

Moments later Gibbs was walking to Abby's lab that was crowded by all of his team "What have you got Abs?" he asked.

Abby turned "OK the tests came back and I'm not sure how you're going to take it so here it goes" she said before pressing some buttons on her computer and a picture of Lucy appeared on the screen followed by one of Jenny "The mother of Lucy Marie Shepard is the one the only Jennifer Carolyn Shepard" she said with a smile.

"And the father?" Gibbs asked.

"The Lucky father is" she pressed a button on a computer and a picture of Gibbs appeared on the screen "You" she said with a smile.

All of a sudden Gibbs's mind was filled memories of Paris, one steamy filling his minds of skin on skin, the taste of Jenny's lips on his, her soft moans as they made sweet love. He was a father again.

He now knew what Jenny was saying sorry for

TBC…

**Well that was obvious wasn't it? Love hearing from you, please review.**

**Je vous ai manqué= I've missed you **

**Je vous ai manqu, ne jamais laisser à nouveau= I've missed you, never leave again.**

**Je promets= I promise.**

**Sait-il= does he know?**

**I used Google translate so it's probably not 100% **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy and then had really bad writers block, but today my Jibbs muse is back so please read and review.**

Chapter 6

Gibbs wasn't sure if he had been so angry in his life. The woman he loved had been pretending to be dead for the past two years and not only that but she had lied to him for eleven. Jenny had kept him away from his daughter.

He couldn't even comprehend that in his head, how could she do that, didn't she feel guilty at all, not only had Jenny deprived him of his daughter but also Lucy of her father.

The team watched as he left Abby's lab, his face still on the screen telling them that he was Lucy's father. The four of them winced as Gibbs slapped the button for the elevator.

"How could, Jenny do that?" Abby asked, her voice full of anger for once.

"Maybe she had reasons Abby, you don't know" Ziva said shrugging her head.

"We should get back to the bullpen" Tony said motioning to the two other agents.

As soon as the metal doors closed Gibbs rested his head against one of the cool metal walls. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face Jenny without yelling at her, in her defence she had already said sorry.

The doors opened on to the level of the interrogation rooms, he ran a tired hand down his face and took a deep breath before walking into the hall.

He opened the door and walked into the room, slowly he looked up, the room was empty. The chair Jenny had been occupying was pushed away from the table. "Jen?" he asked out loud.

Gibbs couldn't think why she wouldn't be in the room, maybe she hadn't been sorry for not telling him about Lucy maybe it was about leaving.

"Lucy's gone" Gibbs turned to face a teary eyed Gabby, standing in the doorway, "I came to see Jenny again but she was gone and now I can't find Lucy".

"You think they left together?" he asked concerned about the woman he loved and the girl he knew as his daughter.

"Jenny wanted Lucy didn't she" Gabby said with a shrug of her shoulder as Gibbs walked passed her and headed to the bullpen.

"Everything ok boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen with the redhead not far behind.

"Jenny and Lucy have both gone" he stated as he stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"How?" Tim asked confused.

"Why?" Ziva asked the better question.

"That's what we're going to find out" the older man said running a hand through his hair.

"And how are we going to find out exactly, Jenny didn't really say much" Tony stated.

Gibbs turned on his heels to face Gabby "Ziva, you and I are going to check Lucy's room, Jenny wouldn't let her daughter think she was dead, so there must have been some way of communicating.

"DiNozzo, I want you to check the security footage, all the exits of the building, find out how they left the building" the boss instructed before turning to Tim "I want you to check Lucy and the home phone records, look for any calls by burn phones or numbers that aren't registered to someone"

"Gabby, come with us" he said crooking his finger at her before he and Ziva walked to the elevator.

Half an hour later, Gibbs walked into Lucy's bedroom. The walls were a light pink, it was tidy, everything seemed to have its place, it reminded him of Kelly's room but the neatness also reminded him of Jenny, she was always organised and always put things in the proper place.

He walked around slowly as he put on the plastic gloves, first he walked over the dresser draws, the pictures on top caught his eye, a picture of Lucy and Jenny, both grinning, it looked to be only two years old, because Jenny didn't look much different than she had before she died, the picture next to it was Lucy at some award ceremony, she had a big grin and was holding up a certificate.

"She won a science fair" Gabby's voice came from the doorway making Gibbs turn to face her. "Lucy's really smart"

"Do you know I'm her father?" he asked, emotion filling his eyes.

Gabby stepped more into the room "Yes, Jenny told me when she came back from Paris pregnant, if it helps I had to pull it out of her" she said with a smile.

"Is that why you came to me when Lucy was in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes and no, Jenny always told me to come to you if I was ever in trouble and the fact you were Lucy's father just enforced the idea" the young woman explained.

Gibbs nodded before looking around the room again, he opened draws, moving closed around but not finding anything.

He thought for a moment, if he was hiding something and he was eleven where would he put it, or better what would be put it in. And that's when he noticed that there was something under the bed, he got down and lifted out an old shoe box from under the bed.

Carefully Gibbs sat down on the bed and set the box down next to him. He lifted off the lid and began to sift through the scraps of paper. "You ever seen this before?" he asked over his shoulder.

"No never" Gabby said surprised at how easily Gibbs found something.

Gibbs then came across something that he hadn't seen in years, it was a picture of Jenny and himself at the Eiffel tower. "Lucy knew?" he asked.

"Knew what?" Gabby asked.

"I was her father?" he asked holding up the picture to the redhead.

Gabby thought for a moment "Now that would be something ,you would have to ask Jenny" she said shaking her head.

Gibbs then came across letters all tied together with an elastic band. He slipped one out and opened it and began to read "It's from Jenny, to Lucy, dated a week after she 'died'" he said using quote marks.

"I wondered why she always offered to get the mail, thought it was her just being nice" she said shaking her head.

Gibbs flipped through all the letters all at the most dated two months apart and the latest one dated five weeks ago, he opened it and began to read it "Lucy knew, Jenny told her that she was coming and that the she would keep her safe from the bad people, do you know who they are?"

"No" Gabby said shaking her head.

"We need to get these to Abby" he said putting the lid back on the box and putting back under the bed before walking out of the room.

An hour later after a trip to Abby's lab, Gibbs walked into the bullpen "Got anything McGee?" he asked in his normal gruff manor.

Tim looked up from his computer "Didn't find anything boss, no calls to or from any burn phones and nothing unordinary" he said shaking his head.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked turning to his senior field agent.

"You taught her boss, she kept them both away from the camera, so nothing boss" he said shaking his head.

"How can the supposed dead director of a federal agency walk around with no one seeing them?" Tim asked to no one in particular.

"it's not hard to hide in the day light if no one is looking for you" Ziva stated from her desk.

"Well from what Jenny wrote in her letters to Lucy it seems someone is looking for her" Gibbs said slapping the letter s on his desk.

Hours later everyone was tired and Gibbs knew, they'd been living on blinks of sleep for the past two days "Go home, sleep, have a shower, change your clothes, see you back here 0700 hours" Gibbs instructed.

After saying their sleepy goodbyes everyone left, leaving Gibbs alone in the bullpen. For the past two years, he so badly wanted Jenny to waltz back into his life and now she had and he hadn't got a chance to really talk to her.

He decided he need to clear his head and the best way to do that would be to work on his boat.

So forty minutes later Gibbs got home and changed from his work suit into comfy trousers and an old NCIS t-shirt.

As he walked down his basement stairs he noticed something was stick to the frame of his boat, he wondered what it was and as he approached he noticed the curly name on the front of the envelope.

Picking up the letter brought him back two memories, one of finding a letter in Jenny's coat pocked the other finding the unfinished letter on Jenny's desk after she 'died'.

Gibbs sat on the bottom step and pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Jethro_

_I firstly want to apologise again for all the lying and pain I have put you through. I know what you're thinking, saying sorry is a sign of weakness but I don't care, I'm not there to have you say it to me._

_If your reading this then I have a lot of explaining to do: Lucy is your daughter, I didn't find out I was pregnant with her until I left you in Paris. She was born on 7th of September. Lucy had your glare down by 18 months and has both of our stubbornness and yes she knows you're her father._

_I want you to know, that I never wanted to leave you in Paris or fake my death, the minute I found out about Lucy I wanted to come to you and tell you, maybe we could have been a family._

_But I didn't have that option and I still don't, as you know I never killed Svetlana like you killed Anatoly. His brother Marcus, found me in Paris and told me that I had to leave you or he would kill you, something about getting revenge. _

_And for the rest of my life whenever I have been close to you, he has threatened me and when I faked my death two years ago he told me I had gotten to close and so he sent Svetlana to kill you and of course you didn't die._

_I'm taking Lucy with me, wherever it is that I'm going, she's my daughter, our daughter and I promise I will protect her with all I have._

_I love you Jethro, I really, really do._

_Yours forever and always _

_Jenny x_

Gibbs traced the words, our daughter and I love you, both sentences brought a smile to his face, but then he saw the fact that someone had been threatening Jenny for years because of him.

Now he was more determined than ever to find Jenny and help her.

TBC…

**Please review and suggestions because I have no idea where to go from here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews and support it means such a lot.**

Chapter 7

Tony walked into the bullpen the next morning and was surprised to find Gibbs sitting at his desk with files and empty coffee cups surrounding him and his desk phone stuck to his ear. "Morning boss, you been here all night?" the younger man said dropping his rucksack behind his desk

"Something like that" he grumbled before a voice on the other end of the phone could be heard "No you cannot put me on hold" he said angrily slamming the phone down.

"You got a lead?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Marcus Lovenkof, brother of Anatoly Lovenkof, the man I killed during an op in Paris and Jenny was supposed to kill Svetlana and we all know how that ended" He said.

"What can I do to help?" the Italian asked.

"Dig up all you can" he said giving the younger man a smile. Tony nodded before going back to his desk.

Moments late Tim and Abby walked in to the bullpen "Hey Gibbs, any leads?" the Goth asked.

"Yeah, can you and McGee try and find the phone and bank records of this man" he said giving them a piece of paper with Marcus's name and picture on it.

"Sure thing boss" Tim said as they both turned and headed to the elevator.

Finally Gabby and Ziva walked into the bullpen and from what Ziva was saying it sounded like she was telling Gabby stories about the times she had worked with Jenny, just as Gibbs figured out how to work the plasma screen.

As soon as the picture of Marcus came onto the screen Gabby stopped in midsentence and went more pale than usual "Is this the guy who made Jenny leave?" she asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs said nodding slowly "You seen him before?" he asked.

"Yeah" Gabby nodded slowly "A couple of months after Lu was born, I was visiting Jenny, helping her look after Lucy and he came to the house, Jenny took him into the study, I heard them arguing and I think he said something about someone dying and after he left Jenny told me to forget that he ever came and to never mention it to anyone and during the night I heard crying and I found her in her room in tears, I had no idea, I should have pushed further" the woman said with teary eyes.

"What's he done Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He threatened Jenny, if she didn't stay away from me, he'd kill me and then her" he said not looking at the Israeli.

"How do you know that?" Gabby asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just sat back down at his desk, "Gut feeling" Tony mumbled making Gibbs looked up and glare at him. "Going back to work boss" the man said sheepishly.

Half an hour later and still no one had come up with anything, Gibbs made his way down to Abby's lab to see what she and Tim had . "Gibbs" Abby said in her normal cheer.

"What you two got for me?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Well" Tim said typing on his computer "I found Marcus Lovenkof's file, he's been in and out of prison since 1999, no bank or phone records" the man said, his eyes apologetic.

"However I was looking at the camera's just outside the navy yard at about the same time Jenny and Lucy left and I found this" Abby said pulling up some security footage and then pausing it. "Looks like they weren't alone, someone's following them" she said pointing at the picture of Jenny holding Lucy's hand tight and a tall hooded figure hovering beside them "It could be Marcus" the Goth suggested.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs said kissing the woman on the cheek, she'd done something he hadn't even thought of doing.

Somewhere in D.C…

Lucy turned to her mother "Why do we have to leave?" she asked.

Jenny took a deep breath but kept her eyes on the road "If we don't your father will be killed and then they will come after you ok, so please just do what I tell you to, I'm just doing it because I love you and your father" she said raising her free hand and touching her daughters head.

"Is it something to do with that guy?" the eleven year old asked. She noted how her mother tensed "It is isn't it, we always have to leave when he comes, does he threaten you?"

"Your one smart eleven year old you know that" Jenny said shooting her a weak smile the she looked at the icon that lit up on the dash board "Were going to have to stop of gas" she groaned in frustration, Lucy just pouted, her mother was avoiding the subject once again.

Ten minutes later Jenny pulled into gas station and got out and filled up the car then went back for her purse "Stay here, don't talk to anyone, I'll be back in a minute" she instructed before kissing her daughter's forehead.

A few moments later Jenny was paying for the gas when she overheard the man, wearing dark clothing and sunglasses at the other till give his name "Mr Oshimida", the redhead automatically tensed, all she wanted to do was go away and keep her daughter safe but her life just kept getting worse and worse.

As she turned she bumped into the man by accident and felt that he had a gun "Sorry" she mumbled before making her way to the car, she had to keep Lucy safe, she'd promised Gibbs that and this was the only way, Jenny opened the car door and Lucy looked at her "Get out the car and run"

"What" the auburn haired girl said.

"Go run, to Gibbs, you'll be safe" Jenny stated

"I just got you back I don't want to leave you" Lucy exclaimed but Jenny just began pushing her out of the car.

"I'm doing this because I love you now run, before he see's you"

Lucy nodded with tears in her eyes before hoping out of the car just as Marcus came up behind Jenny and placed the gun in her back before mumbling into her ear "Close the car door and then walked to the black van, you make any attempt to run or get people's attention I'll kill you then hunt down your daughter and make her father watch as she bleeds out slowly". Jenny did as she was told.

Hours later Gibbs sat at his desk, he was tired, angry and just wanted to have Jenny back, he couldn't lose another family, he'd only just found them he just couldn't. "Anyone got anything?" Gibbs asked the three members in the bullpen, Gabby was with Abby in the lab.

"Nothing on the speed cameras" Tim commented.

"Jenny's phone's switched off and we can't find a burn phone for her" Ziva said from her desk.

Tony shook his head before going back to his computer before his phone began to ring "Yeah…send her straight up" he said looking over to his boss "Boss, security have Lucy, their sending her up now, she said Jenny's in trouble.

Moment's later the elevator opened and an out of breath and tired looking Lucy walked out, her cheeks flushed with heat and she was breathing heavily, she stumbled over to Gibbs desk before hugging him.

This all happened so fast Gibbs wasn't sure what to do, instinctively he wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her forehead in an attempt to try and calm her. "We need to help mum" she said with watery eyes that reminded him of Jenny's so much.

"We'll help her and she'll be fine I promise" He said wiping away the girls tears.

TBC…

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy had long cried herself to sleep on Gibbs's lap. He'd automatically gone into father mode, he loved being a father again, it made him feel loved and feel needed.

Gibbs slowly ran his hands through her auburn locks moving her fringe out of her face, she looked peaceful and calm just like Jenny when she slept. Lucy reminded him so much of Jenny, it made his heart swell, made him love their daughter even more.

"How is she?" Gabby asked walking over to Gibbs's desk to look at her niece.

"She cried herself to sleep, she's a brave girl" he said looking down at the little redhead in his arms "She's so much like Jenny" he pressed a small kiss to her hair, breathing in her sent that was so close to her mothers.

Gabby nodded in agreement, she was happy to see that Lucy now had both her parents and a father who seemed devoted to her already "Any news?" she asked after a moment.

"McGee watching the security footage from the gas station, Tony and Ziva are interviewing the workers, hopefully we'll get something soon" Gibbs said rubbing soothing circles on his daughters back to comfort her while she slept.

Tony and Ziva then walked into the bullpen, Gibbs lifted Lucy off of his lap and set her down on the pillow and blanket that was situated behind his desk from when she and Gabby had previously slept at NCIS. He hoped she wouldn't wake up, Gibbs was sure for a moment she did but she just mumbled 'mum' and then fell right back to sleep, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking over to his agents.

"The cashier remembers serving Jenny" Tony began "They said that she was fine until the man at the next till said something and after that she became really anxious to get out of there"

"The other cashier serving the man who just so happened to look exactly like Marcus Lovenkof, said his name was Mr Oshimida, does that mean anything to you?" Ziva asked once her partner was finished.

"Yeah, that was are code word in Paris for our cover being blown" Gibbs said frustrated with how many years Marcus must have ruined Jenny's life, how long he'd been keeping them apart, keeping them from being a family.

"Did McGee get anything on the car?" he asked.

Tony shook his head "Not the last time we checked…we could go check?" Tony suggested knowing they needed answers now.

"No I'll go, if Lucy wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon" Gibbs said nodding to the two agents before getting in the elevator and heading to Abby's lab.

Five minutes later he walked into the lab, the music wasn't as loud as it was usually this meant that Abby and Tim needed concentration and that this was a very important and serious case and to all of them it was.

"What you got?" Gibbs asked approaching Tim who was hunched over a computer screen with a video playing as he pressed keys on the key board.

"We got loads" Tim said pointing to the screen, it showed Jenny walking out of the gas station and over to a car where they saw Lucy awaiting, as Jenny opened the car door Marcus came out and pulled his jacket pack showing the outline of a sig. Then the opposite car door flew open and they saw Lucy begging to run and Marcus approached Jenny pushing the gun into her back and whispered something his face close to hers then he pushed her off of the screen.

"Is that all, can you see where they went afterwards?" Gibbs asked, this was their only and most important lead, it could save Jenny.

"Luckily the building across the street also has a security camera which just so happens to look over the gas station" Tim said with a proud smile.

"Show me the footage" Gibbs instructed, Tim typed a few more buttons and the new footage came up on the screen, it showed Jenny being shoved into the back of a black van at gun point by the same man from the other footage, it got the whole van in it including a clear shot at the license plate. "Put a bolo out on the plate" the silver haired man instructed.

"Already done" Abby said with a smile.

"Great work guys tell me as soon as we get a hit" Gibbs said before turning on his heels to walk out. Just as he'd stepped out of the room there came a large beeping from the computer.

"Gibbs we got a hit" Abby called in a sing song voice, the older man turned on his heels and came back into the room.

"The car was spotted for speeding, going in the direction of downtown D.C" Tim said after tapping some keys, "It's parked outside an old abandoned warehouse" Tim said handing him a piece of paper with the address on it.

"Get the car, I'll meet you in five with DiNozzo and David" Gibbs said before running out of the lab.

"Your gunna find her in time right Timmy?" Abby asked grabbing the sandy haired man's arm stopping him from walking out.

"Of course Abby" he reassured kissing the top of her head before giving her hand a squeeze before walking out.

"DiNozzo, David we have a location, grab your gear" Gibbs's voice boomed as he rushed in the bullpen and grabbed his bag.

"You've found her, can I come?" Gabby asked, she wanted to get her sister back.

"No you can't come, stay here with Lucy she's going to need you" Gibbs said not wanting to put someone else in danger, I mean if god forbid something happened to both him and Jenny Lucy would only have Gabby but if she came with them then something could happen to her then Lucy would have no one.

"Ready boss" Tony said getting his bosses attention.

"Look after Lucy, tell her I'll be back soon" Gibbs instructed the middle redhead.

Thirty minutes later team Gibbs arrived at the abandoned warehouse, "Ok were splitting up into two teams, you find Jenny you get her get her out, if she's with Marcus get him alive if you can" Gibbs instructed as they but they clipped the mics to their sleeves and put the ear wigs in their ears.

"We're splitting into two teams, Tony and Ziva, McGee with me" He said pointing at the pairs before hopping out of the car.

Inside Marcus had Jenny tied to a chair in the middle of the room, he stood by the window, he watched as Gibbs and the other three agents slowly approached the building unaware of his gaze. "So Special agent Gibbs has finally arrived, took him long enough" he said with an evil glint in his eye as he turned to face the redhead.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his "He fell right into my trap" he mused trying to make eye contact with Jenny but she kept moving her eyes. "How does that make you feel?" he asked running a finger over her cheek making her flinch.

Jenny didn't say anything, something she'd learnt from Gibbs was to not give into your kidnapper, telling him how she was worried for the man she loved is what he wanted so she decided to stay quiet for once.

"He's gunna die" Marcus whispered into Jenny's ear as he circled her like Lion circled pray. "Your never gunna see him again" he added as he made it full circle around her "Never….ever again"

The redhead knew in her gut that none of this was true she would see Gibbs again and he would save her, he always did, he was always there to catch her when she fell.

All of a sudden there came the sound of a door being slammed, Jenny watched as worry flashed in Marcus's eyes, he came up behind her and untied her hands from the chair before retying them together "Stand-up" he said pushing his gun into her back once more.

Jenny did as she was told, her legs shaky so she stumbled as he pushed her out of the room.

As they stepped into the corridor Jenny noticed Tim step forward Marcus saw him and took a shot at him but luckily the young Probie took a step back behind a wall, "Come after me she dies" the Russian called out to Tim before pushing the gun further into Jenny's back making her wince in pain

"Shut up" he growled in her ear before pushing her up a small flight of stairs before pushing open and large metal door with the lit green exit sign above it. The door opened out on to a small section of roof right above a busy road.

"Put the gun down Marcus, let her go" The familiar voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs instructed.

Jenny's heart began to beat a thousand times more at hearing his voice, Marcus froze his movements before turning slowly, as Jenny's eyes met Gibbs's she couldn't help but feel a little relived but then she felt the gun in her back and she was pretty sure she was going to die.

"Well…well Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, we finally meet, you knew my brother Anatoly Lovenkof" Marcus sneered.

"I wouldn't say knew him" Gibbs said knowing he was treading on ice very very thing ice, he took a step forward making Jenny and her kidnapper step back.

"Neither would I…but you killed him"

"Is that what this is all about, I killed your brother so you take my daughter and her mother from me?" Gibbs asked, his gun still raised at Marcus's forehead as he took yet another step closer and once again another step was taken back.

Gibbs saw the anger and emotion in Marcus's eyes "My brother can't be happy, he can't have a family with the woman he loved, how is it right that you do?"

"Your brother was an arms dealer is it right he should give weapons to terrorists?" Gibbs asked, Jenny knew he shouldn't have asked that, when Marcus got angry he would get angry.

"Shut up" Marcus instructed taking a step back; he was now on the edge building, "Take another step forward and I'll kill her" he warned pressing the gun even more into Jenny's back making her bite her lip to stop from screaming in pain.

Jenny knew there was only one way this could end, she didn't like it but it was the only way she could protect the people she loved. Her eyes locked with Gibbs's, slowly she mouth the words 'I love you', letting one small tear escape and slide down her cheek.

Gibbs knew what she was about to do, there had to be another way, discretely he shook his head at her, telling her he would find another way.

All Jenny did was nod her head, there wasn't another way she had to do this, she gave him one last watery smile.

She then took a step back making Marcus loose his footing, he wavered on the edge trying to regain his balance but he couldn't, just as he was about to fall off the edge of the building, he wrapped his arms around Jenny, if he was going down, she was going with him.

Gibbs watched and before he knew it Marcus and Jenny were off the edge of the building. "Jen" he screamed racing over to the edge.

TBC…

**Please review, no tomatoes or stones please, remember I'm all about happy endings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I know I only posted the last chapter yesterday for me I'm not sure what it would be to some considering the time difference, but I just really wanted to write it as it was in my head.**

**This is the last chapter for this story so please enjoy.**

Chapter 9

_Gibbs watched and before he knew it Marcus and Jenny were off the edge of the building. "Jen" he screamed racing over to the edge._

He was afraid to look down, it wasn't that he was afraid of heights, but he didn't want to look down and see Jenny's body lying motionless on the ground covered in blood. Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he let her slip through his fingers again, this time he had the chance to save her but he didn't.

The other three agents came running onto the roof with their guns drawn but dropped them when they saw no sign of Marcus or Jenny, just Gibbs standing at the edge of the building.

"Boss where'd they go?" Tony asked approaching the older man.

Gibbs didn't say anything he just kept looking at the edge of the building.

"Oh no" Ziva said shaking her head, she could only imagine what had happened, Tony came next to his partner and pulled her into a comforting embrace, Tim just stood gormless like a goldfish.

"Ugh a little help" a small familiar voice was heard.

Gibbs heart began to beat a mile a minute; he wasn't really hearing Jenny's voice was he? He looked over at his team members; all three of them were in shock. Tony nodded to Gibbs in an attempt to tell him he wasn't hearing things.

Quickly the silver haired man looked down from the building to the traffic beneath him. He could see the crowds of people gathering around Marcus's lifeless body, laying in a twisted position, Gibbs then looked down more only to make eye contact with Jenny who was hanging on the edge of the bulding.

She was hanging on to the edge by one hand, without hesitation Gibbs grabbed it "Give me your other hand" he said to her and she lifted her hanging arm and gripped his hand tight.

Jenny had forgotten how strong Jethro was as within minutes she was no longer hanging off of the building but laying on the roof trying to catch her breath.

"Explain to the local Leo's who Marcus was and that he fell of the edge of the building when we tried to detain him, then call Ducky to get the body and ride back with him" Jenny heard Gibbs order to the three agents before a chorus of 'yes boss' and foot-steps walking away reached her ears.

Gibbs kneeled down beside her and brushed a wisp of her hair out of her face "I thought I'd lost you" he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Jenny let a small smile play on her lips, she raised her hand to his face and rubbed her thumb over his cheek as she moved her hand away Gibbs grabbed it an noticed how the skin looked red and inflamed from when she'd been gripping the building, he pressed a small kiss to her palm then to the pads of each finger. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked, not sure of what Marcus could have done to her.

Gibbs was relieved when she shook her head "You ok to move?" he asked after a moment knowing that she needed to be checked out by Ducky and that Lucy and Gabby would want to see Jenny and she them.

"Jethro I'm fine of course I can move" she said sitting up at the same time Gibbs got up from his kneeling position, Jenny held out her hand so Gibbs could help pull her up but instead he put an arm under her legs and one supporting her back so he was now picking her up bridal style, Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck "What part of I'm fine don't you understand?" Jenny asked amusement shinning in her eyes.

Gibbs chuckled to himself before pressing a kiss to Jenny's forehead, the redhead sighed contently and rested her head over his chest taking comfort in the sound of his heartbeat.

Five minutes and a flight of stairs later they got to the car that had been parked around the corner and Gibbs helped Jenny in before getting in himself and then they began their journey back to the headquarters.

"Did she get to NCIS ok?" Jenny asked pretending to be more interested in the dirt under her nails; she didn't want him to know how upset with herself she was.

Gibbs gave her a weak smile before putting his eyes back on the road "Lucy got there fine, ran the whole way, she didn't stop until she was in my arms"

"She's so much like you" Jenny mused "You know I didn't want to do any of it, that I had to or he'd…" she began but Gibbs cut her off.

"I got your letter Jen, I understand" he nodded as they pulled into the NCIS car park.

Lucy was sitting at Gibbs's desk, spinning around in his chair waiting for time to pass, Gabby sat watching the eleven year old "Can you stop doing that your making me dizzy?" The older redhead asked.

Lucy stopped abruptly putting her foot on the floor making the chair squeak "Then stop watching me" she glared, the girl was worried and tired and that wasn't a good combination especially mixed with the stubbornness she'd inherited from both her parents. So the eleven year old kept spinning.

Gabby reached out and yanked the chair stopping the spinning "I said stop, you do as I say" she instructed her niece.

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do" Lucy yelled at her auntie "You may have looked after me for the past two years put you're not mum" the girl continued to get angry.

"Lu I know your upset and worried for your mum and Gibbs but yelling at me isn't gunna help her come faster" Gabby retaliated just as the elevator doors opened.

Both redheads turned and watched as Gibbs stepped out and Jenny followed closely behind, his hand ghosting the small of her back. "Mummy" Lucy screamed as she jumped out of the chair and ran to her mother with open arms.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry" Jenny said running a hand through her daughters hair and repeatedly kissing her forehead. Gibbs smiled as he watched the woman he loved and their daughter reunite.

Gabby then approached Jenny and Lucy "Gabby" Jenny smiled before hugging her little sister "I'm so sorry for everything and thank you for looking after Lucy"

"Anything for you sis" Gabby gave her sister a smile.

"I knew you were gunna be ok" Abby Sciuto screamed as she ran to the woman she saw as one of her closest friends and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you to Abby" Jenny said hugging the bubbly Goth back.

"Thank you so much for the Gibblet she is awesome" the raven haired woman said smiling at Lucy.

"Yeah she is" Jenny said pressing another kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"And Gibbs has a family again" Abby said hugging Gibbs.

Lucy and Jenny looked at Gibbs "I guess we have room for one more" Lucy said with a giggle before approaching Gibbs and giving him an awkward hug "Thanks for bringing her back" she whispered into his ear.

"I promised didn't I" Gibbs smiled before pressing a kiss to her forehead, he loved having his daughter in his arms.

Lucy then pulled away and went to speak to Abby. Jenny then approached Gibbs "You think you can handle the both of us?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I can" Gibbs teased before lowering his lips to hers and kissing her. Jenny's fingers began to play with the ends of his hair as she pulled him closer to her loving the contact of both their bodies.

"Mmm I think you can too" Jenny smiled as she pulled away, but leaving her arms still around his.

Hours later after the sun had set and dinner with the team the new family of three arrived at Gibbs's home, "Lucy you can have the spare room opposite the master, we'll go out tomorrow so you can decorate it" Gibbs instructed noting the eleven year old yawn.

"Ok, cool" she stifled another yawn "Night mum" she said hugging her mother before turning to Gibbs "Nigh Gi…Dad" she smiled still no sure what to call him.

"Night kiddo" Gibbs gave her a smile as he watched her enter the room that had once been Kelly's.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Jenny teased him.

"Oh you know" He smiled as she dragged him into the master bedroom.

Later Gibbs rolled over and pressed a kiss to Jenny's cheek and spooned her from behind putting a secure arm around her waist. And from then onwards he would never sleep alone again.

The end….

**Kind if rubbish ending as a result if watching way too much Castle.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support it means so much, thank you all who've read this and I hoped you've enjoyed it.**

**Please leave one last review.**


End file.
